Merhoff (Episode)
Merhoff is the seventh episode of Issuing Orders, centered around Jonas Merhoff and featuring Adelheid and Erhard Strumfelder in major supporting roles. Plot In the late hours of the night in a Occupied France, Hauptmann Jonas Merhoff stumbled upon a small group of Hitler Youth boys choking a small girl to death. The leader of the 21st Panzer Division, strict and disciplinary, chased the troublemakers off into the French night. Getting her the desperate medical attention she need, by force, he managed to save the young girls life and even brought her to live with him a his new divisional headquarters in the large French town until he could find her a proper home or parents back in Germany. The next few days would go well for the young girl, as Jonas aided in her recovery and watched over her like a parental figure. A first for the young, wandering orphan. For the first time in years, Jonas would show compassion for the pure innocence of the child who showed him the wrongs of his way in the simplest of ways. Slowly, he began to denounce his Nazi ideals and dedication his "Fuhrer" in quiet secrecy. The worst possible time to do so, as he would soon run into the infamous Erhard Strumfelder. When the SS Doctor arrived in town to check up on the young girl, it went horrible wrong. The stubbornness to yield to a SS man and protecting a non-Aryan child made Merhoff a target for Strumfelder. Soon, it became a game of cat and mouse as the Doctor unleashed his men into the hotel/headquarters in search for Merhoff. Outnumbered and outgunned, Merhoff was drawn out with threats on the young girl's life. In need of an escape from possible imprisonment, Merhoff's quick thinking made up a fake story about the girl being a source of information on the American and British. Strumfelder and the corrupt police force serving under the SS didn't buy it and immediately placed the man under arrest. The last thing the Hauptmann saw as he was being dragged away, was Adelheid being shot dead by the cruel Doctor. Imprisoned in the lower levels of a Gestapo Police Station, Merhoff was cruelly tortured and taunted by Strumfelder. The Doctor, hell bent on ending the Wehrmacht man's life, didn't expect he would let him go free. After some "secret convincing", Merhoff was released from his jail cell and put in charge of his division once more. Oddly enough, before he could even seek out Adelheid to see if she was truly dead, he was assigned to the front. He would later be captured by American infantry during the taking of some artillery guns threatening the German lines. He remains in a POW Camp to this day. Trivia * This episode saw major changes to the character of Jonas Merhoff, who has adopted a much less serious and hateful personality. {| style="width:100%; padding:0.5em; margin-top:2em; border-top:1px solid #aaf;" cellspacing="2" cellpadding="5" |- | | style="text-align:right;" | List of Episodes Stephen • Rhys and McMillan • Nathan and Niamh • Brentwood • The Reuinted • Wolfram• Strumfelder• Adelheid • Merhoff • The Free People• Nicholas •Stormcrow • Category:List of Issuing Orders Episodes